Bloody Roar III: Love Me, Phantom
by Tiger5913
Summary: For a couple nights in a row, Kenji is visited by a mysterious phantom that touches him provocatively. He believes he just has an overactive imagination, but... [Keniko, Kenji x Uriko]


9/22/01

Disclaimer: the characters in this fic such as Uriko, Kenji, etc. belong to Hudson Soft; I don't own them, although I sure as hell wish I did! ^^

Dedication: God, my parents, my 'brothers', Hudson for creating Bloody Roar I-IV and giving me a really good reason to write this story, and my readers, especially Nonamura-chan (it's Nonomura, dear! ^^0) LazzyQ, Alica Tylon, Deoku, VGuyver, StarryPeach, AKA, Brad Crawford, Felicia, The Raptor Chic, Alexandra Riot, Arashi, Flyby, Niteflite, and you wonderful Keniko luvers!!

Note: Alexandra Riot, can you please leave me your e-mail address if you read & review this story? Thanks!

****

Pre-Author's Note: Hey everyone! See that rating label? It says R, though this is really pushing it. You all should know what that means. If not, this story is rated R for sexual content, so if you're a person who's against R kind of fics, please don't flame me because I'm warning you of what's in this right now, beforehand. The setting of this fic is in my own separate timeline, and occurs between somewhere in-between Chapter 23 and Chapter 24 of my Bloody Roar III novel, Reunited By Chance, a Reflection of the Past, but you don't need to read that to understand this story. Okay, this is the end of all my boring babbling; hope you readers enjoy the fic!

Wait, another small warning: this piece of mine is more crude, erotic, and hardcore than my previous other Rs were, so you decide if you can handle it or not. I believe this is still tastefully done though.

Synopsis - For a couple nights in a row, Kenji is visited by a mysterious phantom that caresses and touches him provocatively, bringing him to a subconscious state of arousal. Is everything just a dream in his vivid imagination, or does he have an enigmatic lover shrouded in mystification trying to seduce him?

****

Bloody Roar III: Love Me, Phantom

By Tiger5913

Petal-soft warmth flickered over his arm, teasing his rough skin with a daintiness that made him grit his teeth and tense up albeit rigidly. But he found it hard to not succumb when the feeling ascended, lingering upon the curve of his neck, applying slight pressure with one small digit of a source to his quickening pulse. It trailed down along the path of his collarbone, and hesitation insured as the folds of his sleepwear top were casually pushed aside, exposing the hard muscles of his chest.

Pointy tips trickled around the area of his pounding heart, turning his breathing a little ragged; then, a hand rested onto his leg, giving his thigh a gentle squeeze. A fervor that matched his body length raised the covers and slipped into the bed with him, while his waist was slowly encircled, pressing him and the other figure together. He let a low hiss escape from his lips, and cuddled the form to him more securely, tucking his head into a smooth crevice comfortably.

Heat surged through him when he felt something very briefly brushing against his male part that had noticed and was intently paying attention to the caresses bestowed upon his body. Darkness cloaked over him, sweet and seductive as his abdomen was stroked, followed by a quick, shallow delve into his sensitive bellybutton. Fighting the state of slumber that was drowning his senses, he forced his eyes to open, and all that met his view was the ceiling above, glistening from the moonlight seeping in through the window.

An expression of bewilderment crossed his face, but it was replaced with disappointment as he glanced at his surroundings. A frown of confusion mixed with frustration creased his brows when he discovered no other presence in the room, and he scowled before pulling the blanket up to his chin. Reluctantly allowing his eyelids to shut, he heaved a huge sigh and willed himself to calm down, relaxing back into the silky embrace of sleep, feeling a bit forlorn that like the other night beforehand, his mysterious phantom lover had left him once again.

*****

The young woman yawned tiredly and laid the side of her head against her folded arms, leaning her upper body upon the edge of the tan brown dining table. Her large chocolate-colored irises gazed at the toaster sitting on her kitchen counter, waiting for the twin set of breads to pop out. A couple of poached eggs on a small plate were adjacent to her left wrist, accompanied by a pair of tall glasses filled with orange juice beside it. A minute later, the toast sprang up, and a faint smile grazed her mouth as she arose from her seat, proceeding over to retrieve the breakfast.

While she was doing so, light footsteps padding on the stairs reached her ears, and her grin widened as she anticipated the appearance of her significant other. Her mother wasn't present in the house, for she had went to visit a friend of hers that had recently given birth, and would be gone for three days. The Kenpo student had requested of her fiancé to accompany and stay with her until her mother came back; she realized just then that the next morning would be when she returned.

"Morning!" she called out knowingly the second that he stepped into the kitchen.

He appeared taken back for a moment, but then smirked slightly. "I don't think I'd want to try and rob this house if I were a thief."

"Of course not," she replied matter-of-factly, smiling when she felt him place an arm over her shoulders. "'Cause if they got by my hearing, then they'd still get a beating from me if they tried anything."

"Mmmm…" he nodded in agreement. "So… what's cooking?"

"Oh, you're a big boy, you can fix your own breakfast!" She said, poking him in the side teasingly, then taking the toast and walking to the table to sit down.

"Well, sure, if this was my kitchen, I'd know what I can cook for myself," he raised an eyebrow, looking around at the cabinets and the wryly eyeing the refrigerator, "but this is your territory, not mine."

"Excuses, excuses," the seventeen-year-old scolded playfully, wagging her finger at him.

"That's because I like having you take care of me," he half-pouted, winking while she giggled. "I'm only two months your senior; not that much of an age difference, right?"

"Feels like I'm the one two months older than you sometimes!" she kidded, sticking out her tongue tauntingly, then waved the bread underneath his nose and squealed when he grabbed the plate with one hand, seizing her wrist with his free one.

"Now I'm not gonna share," the male youth looked at her smugly. "What do you say to that?"

"Hrmp!" She crossed her arms over her chest. "…Selfish."

"Hah!" he snorted, taking a bite out of his toast, chewing and swallowing before remarking to her, "Weren't you the one taunting me a second ago? Looks like the table's turned, _kitty-girl_."

"Ah well," she shrugged aimlessly. "I can always make more for myself, _mole-boy_."

"Hm, I don't have the heart to do that to you," his smile was soft as he handed the plate to her. "Damn, it's like you have some kind of power over me." His eyes twinkled. "What is it? Are you a witch in disguise of a cat, Uriko?"

"Haha, funny," Uriko Nonomura coughed dryly, making a face at the dry bread, and opened a jar of jam to spread over the surface. "You're a ninja-slash-mole with blue hair, ya know."

"Hey, I like my hair." He protested with a grin, flicking the tips of his bangs with a finger. "Everywhere I look, I see people with red, blonde, brown, or black hair, but hardly anyone with unusual hair. I feel… strange, like I'm outcast, yet I also feel unique in a way."

"Sister has blue hair too…" she commented. "She's thinking of dying it purple as an experiment, but I told her it wouldn't be a good idea. Who'd wanna walk around looking they have a grape for a head?"

"A grape for a head, that'd be a weird sight," he arched an eyebrow in amusement.

"So…" the cat zoanthrope started to say as the couple simultaneously sat down in chairs surrounding the table, "Mother's coming home tomorrow morning."

"Huh? Oh yeah, I know," he told her, sounding albeit desolate. "I guess that means I'd better prepare to leave."

"Um… thanks for staying here with me the last couple of days…" she spoke up quietly, giving him a shy smile. "I…I don't like being alone, and I know that I could've asked Erika or Chrysta to spend the nights with me so that I wouldn't have had to make you tell Yugo that you're hanging out at Ryan's-" 

"It's okay, Riko, don't worry about it," her companion grinned. "You don't think I like staying here with you? It feels nice… Kinda like… like if we were living together-…" Both of them bashfully ducked their heads at the last part of his aforementioned sentence; the dark-haired ninja just knew that Uriko was glancing at her ring after he'd said that.

Even though the couple wasn't supervised by anyone in the Nonomura residence, neither of them had done anything out of the ordinary; even embraces were mere hugs or a quick peck on the lips. With the privacy that they were granted, the two hadn't taken advantage of the situation, and treated each other with modest respect. He cleared his throat nervously, finishing the rest of his toast before moving onto the poached egg, watching with interest as the blush started fading from her cheeks, and she began to eat as well.

"…I'm glad you didn't mind being here with me," she declared finally. "Well… how was it there in the guestroom?"

He sighed. That was another issue: they also slept in different rooms. It wasn't that he wanted to be with her twenty-four hours a day, seven days a week, but their arrangement sparked an unspoken matter regarding the fact that they had already consummated their relationship, yet sleeping together in the same room felt somewhat awkward and tentative. However, he couldn't deny that he didn't want to be with her again, lay next to her soft, warm body, hug her to him after they made love as he drifted off to sleep. "It was fine. I didn't get too cold, too hot, or anything like that."

Her gaze danced around the patterns painted onto the kitchen walls. "Did you sleep okay?"

His head snapped up to attention. "…I suppose so."

"…?" She peered at him curiously. "You sound hesitant… Something wrong, Kenji?"

_…Should I tell her?_ Kenji Ohgami narrowed his eyes thoughtfully as he wondered if he should let his fiancée know of the strange nightly events that had been happening to him the previous two nights. The presence of his phantom lover, and the touch and caresses that had made his heartbeat pound furiously, and his insides quiver at the erotic sensations. "…Uriko, we're the only people in this house, right? I mean, no one else has access to get inside here?"

She nodded. "Yup, it's just us. Why? Are you afraid of burglars?" A smile curved her lips at the thought of the topic of conversation that the couple had exchanged a while ago.

"No, no…" he denied. "It's… nothing. Never mind." He shook his head. _She'll think I'm either crazy, or a nymphomaniac starved for sex._

An undetectable expression was in her eyes as she regarded him strangely. "Okay… Well, anyway, Chrysta called yesterday afternoon, and told me that she and the others were going to movies later on today; you wanna go?"

"Hmm? Oh, sure," he replied, smiling at her faintly. _Anything to take my mind off of…_

"Alright then!" She cheered enthusiastically. "I'll go call her back after breakfast, and then we can get dressed, and leave, okay?"

He nodded in agreement, listening to her half-heartedly, distracted by his own baffling thoughts. _Was it all just a dream…?_

*****

_Damn, that went on longer than I thought it would…_

Yawning groggily, Kenji blinked, keeping his eyes only partially opened as he trailed up the stairs and drudged towards the guestroom. Behind him were the footsteps of the Kenpo student, who went to her own room and murmured a "Good night," to him before in and softly closing the door. Unseen by her, he smiled and blew her a kiss that drifted weightlessly into the air, then walked inside, throwing a quick glance at the digital clock that sat on atop the nightstand next to the bed.

_12:46AM…_ he mused silently, stretching out his arms above toward the ceiling. _Whoever knew there'd be a contest at the arcade… or that it would have lasted this long…_

Feeling the tepidity of the weather, the seventeen-year-old male tugged his shirt up and over his head, tossing it onto the nightstand, next to the clock. Keeping his shadowy black jeans on, he released another long yawn, then climbed into his bed, throwing off the thick blankets, and only allowing a thin one to cover him. His tousled blue bangs pressing into the surface of his forehead, he leaned the side of his face against the soft cotton material of the snowy-colored pillow, and closed his eyes. As his breathing evened, his consciousness took a rest, slowly slipping into a very serene, drowsy state of sleep…

…And then there was that touch again.

His expression subconsciously twitched as a soft object slid over his cheek, a long, slender finger grazing down along the line of his jaw and touching the lower lip of his mouth. His body jerked a little when he felt the sheet being lifted, then a draft breezing by his bare chest; his flat male nipples were briefly brushed against, and the attention soon left to prance around his stomach. An exploration was insured as a hand drifted over from his hard belly to his abdomen, squeezing the muscles that were along his sides, then bringing a ticklish feeling to him.

He groaned, only partially aware of the occurrences. All of a sudden, the caresses stopped, and were replaced by something warm that lied on top of his body, instantly arousing his senses. Slowly sliding his eyes half-open, he could only see a dark silhouette of a figure, the identity clothed and sheathed from him by the shadows of the room. But just knowing that what was happening was **real**, he felt more relaxed realizing that he wasn't indeed having meaningless sexual dreams, and that he wasn't losing his mind, or control of his hormones.

Of course, he very well knew that all he had to do was reach over to his nightstand and flick on the light switch, then he'd find out who was enticing him. But then again… turnabout was always fair play. _…So, my phantom lover wants to seduce me,_ the mole zoanthrope quirked a brow. _Let's see how far she'll go with this little 'game' of hers…_

Still not completely convinced that everything wasn't in his imagination, he lay motionless, casually shifting his body to the side so that his bed partner fell off, and landed onto the mattress. He heard a soft cry of protest in response, and smirked inwardly, but felt his nonchalant posture began to crumble when a set of warmth pressed against his lips. Fighting to remain stony, he barely fidgeted when the other mouth began moving over his, gently prodding him open for entry.

A palm rested onto his chin as something slowly slipped inside, coming into contact with his tongue, and he couldn't help but respond to that provocative initiation. His hands proceeded foreword, and clamped around a figure, one of them underneath the form, and the other above, then slid up a long length of soft skin to cup a set of twin cheeks. He returned the kiss insistently; applying a sliver of additional force that came from his slight anger at the person that had been furtively flirting with him in his sleep.

Almost immediately after he had begun countering the seductive acts, the ninja felt two somethings reach around his hips and grasp his rear. Gradually, and with tempting intentions, they both slithered up and down his buttocks, seemingly burning through the denim fabric and touching his bare skin itself. As Kenji fought back a groan, instead letting a disgruntled hiss escape free from his mouth, delicate fingers slid into the top of his jeans.

The waistband of his boxers was quickly and carelessly brushed aside as the little seekers now met his naked flesh, and began tantalizingly stroking him. He shuddered involuntarily, becoming aroused by the soft lips that were unyieldingly battling against his, and the hands that were sending chills down his spine. Unable to maintain still any longer, his eyes shot open, and he jumped up out of the bed, catching his mysterious companion by surprise.

"Oh!!" He heard the yelp of astonishment as he grabbed onto a wrist and tugged the other body up also, raising them to a standing position.

"Who the hell are you?!" The young man hissed in question, a small flame of anger mingled with hunger flickering in the light brown pupils of his eyes.

"What? I-"

His mood took a change of mind suddenly, and he instead whirled around and pushed the person against the wall, then quickly followed suit, using his own figure as a hard, unmoving stature. With a passion that paired desire and frustration together, his head swooped down and kissed a pair of tender lips almost forcefully. His hands roamed the form that he kept trapped, his fingers shaping out very obvious feminine features, all that was above the slim waist covered by a thin, buttoned-up shirt.

"It's not nice to tease people, especially in this manner," he ground out irritably in between kisses, moving his hands to the article of clothing covering the female, and beginning to unfasten her buttons starting from her neck collar, one by one. She feebly twisted and turned, trying to free herself from his imprisonment, but to no avail, he eventually released them all, and pushed aside the open folds of her shirt over her shoulders. Creamy, doe-like skin faintly gleamed, making her glisten from the weak, thin beams of moonlight that sneaked into the room.

Two white strips clung to her shoulder blades, but he slipped them down with ease, reaching around to unclip the clasp before sliding the brassiere straps along her arms and tossing it onto the mattress of the bed. The only barrier left was the dark-colored underwear that hugged her hips, but he made no move toward them, just tucked his head into the curve of her neck. His lips slightly parted, he kissed her bare flesh, grazing against her with his teeth and then using his tongue, leisurely licking her with long, hot strokes that made her skin quiver.

_Ugh… this feels too good to be real…_ he thought as he closed his mouth around a small area, sucking hard enough to make her jolt at his force.

"O-oh…" a breathless gasp fanned his cheek, followed by a low moan. "K-Kenji…"

Recognizing the voice, he froze, and lifted his face up a little. "…Uriko?!"

His response was a feeble sigh, accompanied with a mew of pleasure.

"B-but… why??" he inquired frantically, feeling utterly baffled.

Uriko shook her head in refusal to answer his question, squirming to get out of his hold, and he instantly regained his resolute posture. A provocative smile formed over his lips as the cyan-haired teenager gripped her shoulders with his hands, and returned to caressing her neck. A few minutes post that, she pressed her palms against the wall behind her, struggling to get a hold of something sturdy when her legs started to feel shaky.

Leaving a couple of small red marks on the surface of her vulnerable throat, he kissed a trail down her skin, nudging his nose in the area of her fiercely pounding heart. He laid the side of his face on her chest, listening to her pulse, smiling softly, for once losing the gruff features that were on his face, but then he quickly wiped the look of mercy away. Tilting his head up, Kenji barely gave her time to recover before relentlessly kissing her again, paying no heed to the small cry of surprise and protest that emitted from her.

Feeling breathless, the feline zoanthrope gasped out little wheezes, then placed her hands on his shoulders, trying to back him away so that she could rid the suffocation that was seeping into her space. Moving her face from side to side, wherever she went, he followed, perusing her deliberately, until she finally slid down, grimacing as she landed on her bottom. But she was free now, and ducked underneath his legs, darting toward the door; she jerked back when a hand caught her arm firmly.

She swallowed nervously, and turned around, glancing at her fiancé. "K-Kenji?"

Even in the darkness of the night, and the shying away of the moon from view, she could see two tiny flames flickering in his eyes, and hear his breathing coming out calm and even, as if their current ongoings were absolutely normal.

"Are you afraid of me?"

Her mouth twisted into an expression of slight fear. "Sh-should I be?"

The look in his irises died down. "…Of course not. …Well, maybe I wanted you to be, a little."

"I…I'm sorry," she apologized, flushing in shame. "I didn't mean to-"

He raised his other hand, cutting her off. "You can explain later, okay? I'm not really mad…"

"I-I just wanted to… to make you feel good, like the way you did for me our last two times together…" Uriko's gaze dropped to the floor. "Guess this was a pretty stupid idea, huh?"

"You definitely accomplished your goal…" he replied softly, giving her a wry half-grin. "But why couldn't you just come up and tell me that?"

She giggled apprehensively. "That's kind of an embarrassing thing to do, you know…"

Just then, he forged eye contact with her, piercing her with an intense look. "…Do you want to leave, or stay here?"

"H-huh?"

A slow smile suddenly formed over his lips. "Never mind. If you don't mind, I'd like to go back to sleep."

"O-oh, sure…" she bent down and retrieved her shirt and bra, holding them over and shielding her chest. "Um… again, sorry about this…"

There was an unreadable twinkle gleaming in his pupils. "Don't worry about it. I'll see you later, okay?"

"Alright…" she nodded, giving him a quick wave of her fingers and then quietly walked out of his room, missing the mischievous grin crossing his face.

*****

_That was a stupid thing to do. _ The auburn-haired female scolded herself inwardly as she slung her bra over the armrest of the chair at her desk, and slipped her arms through the sleeves of her nightshirt, not bothering with the buttons. Sitting down on the mattress, she unbraided her hair, then grabbed her brush and combed through the strands absentmindedly before fluffing her tress out to fall down her back. Thinking to what she had done to Kenji the previous nights ago, she winced, frowning as she heaved a huge sigh, crawling under the covers of her blanket and tightly clutching the material with her clenched fists.

_He says he's not mad… but then why would he have acted so… cold back there…?_ She wondered, closing her eyes and calming her thoughts to go to sleep.

When her breathing came in a rhythmic motion, her figure still and unwavering, a whisper of a draft drifted into her room, floating above in the air. She subconsciously shivered, and gripped the bed sheet more closely, snuggling more deeply into the warmth and security of the silken night's embraces. Unknown to her, a hand slid underneath her blanket from the side, slowly making its way to her stomach; Uriko shifted a little in her slumber, releasing her hands' iron grip.

A shadow of a smile hovered over her as the comforter was leisurely lifted up away from her body, and was set down in a puddle around her knees. The folds of her upper body garment were easily brushed aside, and two palms rested onto both of her breasts, spreading stings of heat through her being. She moaned heartily when she was stroked and fondled, then her nipples were lightly pinched and toyed with to stiff arousal by large, but gentle fingers. Instinctively, she arched her back up, wanting to cuddle closer to the amorous embraces that were making her whimper softly in pleasure and restlessly moving upon the bed.

Something took a hold of her wrists and brought them up over her head so that she was unable to return the caresses, and she released a quiet wail of protest against the imprisonment. But before the seventeen-year-old could even squeak, her mouth was covered up, and she sighed, submitting into the feeling of fiery eroticism that surrounded her. Another body shifted and lied atop hers, pushing her back into the mattress and the acute sensation of hard bare flesh against her own soft skin shocked her eyes into springing up.

She cried out in pleasure when a hot wetness slicked around her right breast, then teased her nipple, making a lower part of her moisten and begin to slightly throb. Biting her lower lip, the brown-haired zoanthrope moved about the bed restlessly as the dark-colored bangs of her companion grazed her neck, tickling a light giggle from her. Wanting her hands to be free so that she could touch and explore him, she struggled against his grasp, trying to twist her wrists out of his grip.

"No, no, no…" the whispered words traveled to her ears, "I've had my treatment already… it's your turn now…"

The Kenpo student shook her head, continuing to resist him, and he finally released her, only to have his hand trickle down past her abdomen and rest on the junction between her thighs. He placed his fingertips over the part of her that was damp and aching, smiling devilishly when she arched her back again, trying to bring her body closer to his. Calmly, casually, the ninja swirled lines around the area, over the barrier of her underwear, teasing her until she whimpered and convulsed briefly, wetting his finger through the fabric.

"I hate you…" she gasped out breathlessly. "Torturing me like this…"

He quirked an eyebrow in amusement. "You did the same. I'm just repaying the favor."

Her response to that was a small wail when he thrust his finger against her.

"And, for the record…" he murmured, retracting his hand and taking a hold of her wrists again, "I sure as hell don't hate you."

"I should morph and kick your butt," she threatened with a low growl.

"But you won't." Kenji stated matter-of-factly, chuckling quietly.

_Hrmp, why I oughta-_ her thought was cut short when he took her hands and led them to the waistband of his jeans. She glanced at him with widened eyes, and he mumbled, "If you want to stop, I'll stop. I'll never force you into doing anything you don't want to. But if you want to keep going…"

He left the latter part of that sentence unspoken, and kissed her stirringly, using slow, gentle caresses, differing from his former slightly rough and vulgar touching. Her heart swelling open, she felt her pulse pound inside her head as she unbuttoned the top of his pants, and slid the zipper down. Momentarily breaking away from her, he slipped his jeans, followed by his boxers off from his legs, and let them fall out of his hands, onto the carpeted floor before re-adverting his attention back to her.

"I'm sorry for being so… crude, earlier…" he murmured to her in apology as he placed his lips on her delicate throat, nudging her with the tip of his nose. "…Please don't be mad at me."

Sighing in delight, she nodded absentmindedly, wordlessly letting him know that she wasn't angry with him at all; her head lolled to the side when she felt his rough palms gently delve into her undergarments. As her body lied intimately along with his, he sensually massaged the tender cheeks of her rear, squeezing and stroking her supple skin lovingly. Uriko weakly slung her arms around her fiancé's neck, hugging his head down to her bosom, closing her eyes at the feeling of his arousal pressing into the entrance of her feminine core, blocked only by a flimsy restraint of cotton material.

"Are you ready…?" he asked her, barely audible, his breath fanning the valley in between her chest.

"Yesss…" she hissed lowly in reply.

He raised his head and lightly kissed her cheek. "I love you… my phantom seductress."

She gave him a half-snort at what he had referred to her as. "You're just as bad as I was… but still… I love you too."

Smirking slightly, the male zoanthrope stripped her underwear away from her, and settled a palm onto her shin, trailing up along her length of softly rounded thigh. He groaned when she pushed her leg into his hand, then nudged his naked male part with her other knee, stroking him with the mere smoothness of her flesh. Gritting his teeth in attempting to attain control of himself, he responded by moving in between her legs, and rubbing against her, but not entering. A whimper of frustration escaped her lips, and she motioned for him to fill her, but he kept his insistence, provoking and teasing her relentlessly with his presence.

"U…ugh…" she mumbled faintly, kneading her hands through his hair in an urgency that burned her with sexual ecstasy.

It was taking all constraint he had to resist giving into her, but his resistance crumbled when she began emitting small cries and he rid all of the rigid tension in his body. One hand clutching her hip and the other holding her waist, he gradually penetrated her, sheathing himself in her wet, welcoming embrace, hissing when she squeezed him with her insides. Groaning throatily, he withdrew a little, then pushed foreword, thrusting into her again, albeit more forcefully this time, delving into her deeper.

As her fiancé grazed and rubbed her interior sensitive nub, she grasped a hold of the blanket underneath her form, embracing it to her chest. Her eyes looked up, piercing the shadowy ceiling, and she couldn't fight back the long, delicious moan that made its way out of her throat as she shuddered into her climax. The dark-haired ninja followed suit, quivering when he spilled his release inside her, grinding her name from his lips as he possessively held her body.

Still in her, Kenji shifted his position so that they lay next to each other, and cuddled her closely to him, burying his face in the soft covering of her long mahogany hair. Purposely pressing his cheek into the lengthy strands, he ran his fingers up and down her back, stroking her silken skin as he felt her heart fiercely pounding against his own. She slipped her arms around his waist, and snuggled the top of her head into the hallow area on the side of his neck, kissing the base of his throat as she groggily yawned.

"Do you… have any clue… what time is it?" she inquired, blinking her eyes tiredly.

"It was almost two when I left my room…" he informed her. "So it's probably around three-thirty, four o'clock right now…"

"Mother is supposed to come home at ten in the morning," Uriko told him, placing a hand on his cheek.

"Don't worry, I'll be gone by then…" her companion said reassuringly, brushing her forehead with his lips.

"Kenji…?" she started to inquire.

"Yeah?" he looked at her in question.

"Did you… like that? I mean, did you enjoy it?"

He laughed softly. "The answer should be pretty obvious, don't you think?" Spying her bemused expression, he sobered and nodded. "Yes, a lot. I'll admit, those other nights before this, when you came into my room while I was sleeping, and… touched me, I got, uh… excited by that…"

Her cheeks turned a dark crimson color. "You didn't suspect that it had been me all that time…?"

Snorting at himself, he shook his head. "No, I didn't. I thought… I thought that I was having a… I thought that I was having a wet dream or something of the sort." He flushed at his admittance.

"Even if you did, it's nothing to be ashamed of," she remarked sensibly. "It happens to all guys… I think."

"Well, maybe, but then again…" he nibbled on the sensitive lobe of her ear and she shivered at that, combined with the feeling of him slowly growing hard inside her, "I don't need those kind of dreams when I have you…"

"Th-thanks…" she murmured in reply, shyly smiling in pleasure.

"Hey, the next time your mom goes out of town," the mole zoanthrope started to say, "You can ask me if you want company again. Er, I mean, unless you want your Erika or Chrysta to sleep over instead, and if you do, I'd understand completely-"

"Shhhh!" She placed a finger on his lips, giggling at his stammering. "I know what you're trying to say. And… sure, I'd love for you to stay with me again."

"Good…" he breathed, then groaned as he began to slip out of her, but she caught a hold of his arm and shook her head.

There was a mischievous glint in her eyes as she bent his face down and kissed him, and the couple's bodies fell into place with each other again. With the weak rays of morning climbing over the horizon, the darkness of the sky was chased away by the gleaming light of dawn. The stars hung high above slowly faded into the scenery while nocturnal animals scurried to shadowy security and other beings came to take their toll in the presence of day.

****

The End

****

Author's Note: o.o Heh, I hope that was alright… *locks self in closet just in case* I was completely inspired and motivated to write this after I came across yet another one of those fics that made my stomach turn, so to counter that, I wrote this story to make myself (and my poor friends) feel better in spite of things. ^.^ Well, hope you readers enjoyed this, and please leave a review! =)

****

With love for my fans,

Tiger5913


End file.
